1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of adjustable lumbar back support systems for wheelchairs and more specifically, to the field of such systems for foldable wheelchairs.
2. Statement of the Problem Many people suffer from physical problems due in large part from diseases, such as osteomyelitis, and from injuries that restrict them to wheelchairs. Conventional wheelchairs, however, do not always provide adequate support to the back of the person suffering from such problems and he or she will often tend to slump forward in the chair. This not only reduces the lung capacity of the individual but also often causes more discomfort to the occupant and forces additional weight onto the front of the chair creating a potentially dangerous imbalance in the wheelchair.
Conventional wheelchairs do not have the capability to adjust the back support of the wheelchair to the individual needs of the wheelchair occupant. Depending on the severity of the problem and the physical characteristics of the person, each individual may require not only a different amount of pressure from the back support of the wheelchair but also at a different location along his or her back. Yet, no such adjustable support system is presently available in conventional chairs.
Another current problem with wheelchairs, particularly foldable ones, is that they lack rigidity across the back rest. That is, many popular wheelchairs are designed to be foldable in order to be easily transportable and stored. Typically, the back rest and seat of these chairs are flexible and fold so the chair can be collapsed by pushing the sides of the wheelchair together. However, these chairs often lack rigidity across the back which can aggravate the back support problem in that the weight of the occupant acting on the flexible seat and back rest may cause the back of the chair to flex causing the occupant to undesirably move his or her shoulders forward into a slumping posture.
Prior attempts to remedy these problems utilized bulky back supports built internally into the wheelchair back rest in rigid chairs. These prior back supports do not provide a wide range of adjustability nor do they allow for use on a foldable chair. These supports also often add significant weight to the chair which can adversely affect its balance.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device which will provide back support to a wheelchair occupant according to the individual needs of the occupant and is mountable on a foldable wheelchair.